1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to certain new and useful improvements to kingpin bearing assemblies and, more particularly, to an adjustable assembly for the kingpin assembly, and also more particularly to the mountings therefor.
2. Prior Art
The prior art reveals several patents describing kingpin bearing assemblies. For example, the patent to Meggs (U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,149) pertains more particularly to stub axle construction and to mountings thereof. Meggs shows a kingpin that is held up by an adjustable element consisting of a bearing cap and a spacing washer with a tongue projecting to fit within a raceway on the inner wall of the housing assembly. The tongue provides a locking means when the bearing cap is screwed on to attain the assemblage and to prevent displacement from the adjusted position.
Another teaching includes the patent to Smiley (U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,881) of a kingpin bearing assembly. An externally threaded nut, generally is screwed into the lower support to trap the kingpin in place. This nut carries a plate which has a plurality of notches. The nut provides the means for adjusting the kingpin bearings and has a lever locking means to hold the adjustments.
Still further the patent to Glander (U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,957) shows a kingpin with a threaded bolt ending and upon which a castellated nut is screwed to hold the kingpin in place. A cotter pin is inserted in a castellated nut and the kingpin to secure the adjustment.
Also the patent to White (U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,485) provides a kingpin and assembly secured by a bolt running axially along the kingpin and through the housing assembly. The bolt is threaded at one end and capped at the other end. At the threaded end, the castellated nut is adjusted to secure the kingpin inside the housing assembly, and whereupon a cotter pin is inserted through the castellated nut and the bolt to secure the adjustment.